I look to you
by RidiculousJabbi
Summary: He knew that his brother wasn't the sanest man in the world, that he knew, but he still loved his brother the same. He'll do anything for him, but maybe there should be a limit to his devotion. Now when he's gotten himself in too deep, who's going to help him out? (M/M, rape, abuse) !ON HIATUS!


He sat crisscross, his head in his palm and his attention on the small pebble that his finger rolled around on the cold concrete below until it got lost in a barely there crack. He huffed out a sigh when he lost the only entertainment he had and brought his eyes up, staring as his brother was enthusiastically talking to a man he had never seen before. The man looked as if he was interested in whatever his brother was spouting on about, which couldn't have been anything worth a listen. What his brother was talking about he didn't know. Why he was even here, that he also didn't know. They had just gotten off of work not too long ago when his brother had come up and asked him if he could come with him to the lighthouse to help with some research. Being the lovable and naïve little brother that he was, he didn't ask no questions, agreeing almost instantly. But since they'd been here, all he's been doing was sitting bored with the reassurance of a "we're waiting on a friend" keeping him from getting up and walking home.

He didn't even know Ronaldo even had friends since his status in town was 'the weird freak' and this man here didn't look like he'd be friends with his brother, no offense. The man was clean pressed from head to toe, wearing an elegant pinstripe suit, if that's what the fancy clothes were called, and graying black hair with black thin framed glasses over his stern eyes. Even the posture of this guy demanded respect and was enough to bring their mayor on his knees. He was not like anyone living in the small beach town, so what business did he have here? And with his brother nonetheless.

Peedee was about to look away and find something else to give his attention to when the man's dark gray eyes glanced over and connected with his black ones. He wanted to look away, but his body wouldn't budge and he could've sworn he saw a twinkle in the man's eyes that sent a chill running down his spine. There was something off about this guy that sent warning signs through his body, but he couldn't pin point why it was. The creep just sent goose bumps on his skin and his gut stirring. He finally was able to look away when the man turned and he brought his gaze back onto the ground until he heard footsteps come towards him and sandaled toes straddled his view. He looked up into the smiling face of his brother's and couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips.

Ronaldo squatted down til he was eye level with Peedee, still smiling ear to ear with wide bright eyes. "Alright little brother, that man over there has some really important documents for my research and he's promise to give them to me." He stated cheerfully.

Peedee raised an eyebrow at his brother, then leaned to the side chancing a glance at the fancy man then looked back at Ronaldo. "Uh um, okay. That's great I guess." He shrugged, having a feeling there was a catch, but a little too scared to ask.

It looked like Ronaldo's smile grew, which was impossible seeing that his smile was already big. "Awesome. The only thing he ask for in return is to spend time with you." Ronaldo shrugged it off as if the idea was completely normal.

Hearing that Peedee's smile was wiped from his face and his brows knitted together in confusion as he stared at his brother's face. "W-why do he want to spend time with me?" He wondered if Ronaldo could sense the tension in his voice. He must couldn't because he just shrugged again.

"I don't know. Probably to play video games or something. It's free and it's all he's asking for so I'm not complaining." Ronaldo then stared at Peedee, an almost pleading look smearing on his face. "Come on little brother. This research is very important and I am so close to having it completed. All he wants is to spend time with you; play video games, eat pizza. He probably has a kid he wants you to meet. Just do this for me okay?"

The whole time Ronaldo was talking, Peedee's stomach was twisting; swirling around til he thought he was going to be sick. Was his brother really asking him this? To go spend time with a complete stranger- whom he still hasn't gotten the name of by the way- and play video games. He knew playing video games was the farthest from the man's mind, but he has to just spend time with him. And for what? So his brother could get some extra information on one of his outrageous research that is never accurate or even possible.

He was about to reject, opening his mouth to say the words that'll turn this whole idea down, but one look from his brother's sadden face put his mind to a halt. Letting out a defeated sigh, he stared at the ground, "Yeah, I'll do it." He lifted up his head and gave his brother a small smile. "Anything for you."

"Great!" Ronaldo exclaimed jumping up excitedly. With that, he turned around facing the man and gave him a thumbs up. "We're good. He said he'll do it."

"Excellent." The man's deep voice said, but it echoed inside of Peedee's head as if he'd shouted, sending all his nerves on edge. The man grinned, showing pearly whites and stared down at him. The look could've been harmless, but Peedee felt like a prey being preyed on by the great big predator. The man removed his gaze from him and once again focused on his brother. "As agreement, I'll have your information for you by tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?" Ronaldo squealed. "We had an agreement that you'll give them to me if he agreed."

"That we did, but you see, if I give you the documents early then your end of the bargain," his eyes leered back on Peedee's, "could change his mind and what good would that do me? I keep him tonight and when I bring him back in the morning, you'll have your documents." He faced back to see Ronaldos' dejected eyes. The man cleared his throat with a smirk. "It's only fair. The times after this, I'll give you the information before."

Wait, times after? Peedee couldn't stop his body from trembling at that prospect. He thought this was only going to be a onetime thing. What could the man possibly want with him that'll keep him coming back? What has his brother roped him into?

The man stuck his right hand out, "Do we have an agreement?"

Peedee could see the gears working in Ronaldo's head, his shoulders tensed with the decision he was thinking over. Peedee prayed to whoever that his brother would disagree; that for once in his life he'll choose him over some stupid research. That for once he'll be the older brother he'd always admired and looked up to. But those silent pleas fell back down when he saw Ronaldo's hand clasped with the mans as they shook on it, sealing together their deal and Peedees' fate.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello to all. I actually love Peedee, that's my baby and I partially hate having him go through this. I'm a bit of a sadist you see, hehe. Anyway, I wasn't going to stop here, it was actually going to be longer, but I just wanted to test the waters on this one a bit. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first bit and would comment nice or flames, as long as its feedback. Thanks for checking it out and I hope you continue to read. Stay beautiful.


End file.
